Text Me Maybe
by CSM
Summary: Rachel is trying to practice for her NYADA audition but Finn's not so innocent texts are proving to be much more of a distraction than she expected.


**T****itle: **Text Me Maybe

**Author: **CSM

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

**Summary:** Rachel is trying to practice for her NYADA audition but Finn's not so innocent texts are proving to be much more of a distraction than she expected.

**AN: _Sexting Finchel. Its canon Need I say more? For Shanna for her Birthday :) and thank to Eera and Katherine for helping me out with this and giving me the little boost of encouragement I needed to finish it :)_**

* * *

**Text Me Maybe**

* * *

Rachel stands at the foot of her bed, drinking her warm lemon tea as she looks through the numerous piles of sheet music, neatly organized on her bed, according to genre along with sub categories as she tries to make her final decision on her backup song. Her best of Barbra stack is also categorized into musicals. _Don't Rain on My Parade_ is obviously at the top of _all_ her lists, but she needs something else, she hardly thinks the people NYADA would come all the way to Ohio, for _just_ her and Kurt and if by chance someone decides to do her song (but _really_ who would?) she can't take the chance.

She must always be prepared anyway. She needs to choose her monologue as well, but that's a whole other can of worms. Finn says since she's doing Funny Girl as her song selection she should choose something other than that movie, but she's not too sure. She's about to grab her sheet music for _People_ when her phone vibrating on her desk, catches her attention. She takes the few steps towards her desk smiling despite the fact that she's already spoken to him for the morning, when she sees Finn's name flash across the screen.

**Finn: lunch? :)**

Rachel rolls her eyes at his text, he _knows_ she told him she's spending her day practicing for auditions next week, they chatted via FaceTime earlier this morning and had breakfast not even an hour ago. It really shouldn't surprise her that Finn is thinking about lunch already.

**Rachel: Finn we had breakfast like an hour ago. You know I'm practicing today and I need no distractions and that means YOU mister :P**

Rachel giggles as she types out the text knowing he's going to read more into the next, she doesn't even have time to put down her phone before it vibrates again, when she brings up Finn's text she gasps at his words.

**Finn: I was talking about FOOD. What were u talking about Ms. Berry? ;)**

**Finn: But Im totally UP for anything u wanna do ;)**

**Rachel: Finn!**

Rachel blushes at his words, she shouldn't be all the surprised that he jumped to that conclusion, her fingers quickly zoom across the screen as she types back a response. But she knows her fiancé once he starts with the terrible puns, he won't stop and she _needs_ to focus.

**Rachel: You know very well that was NOT what I was referring to.**

**Rachel: And see! You're already distracting me and I'm behind schedule!**

**Rachel: Aren't you supposed to be at the shop?**

She shakes her head moving back to her bed, her phone still in her hand, she's about to pick up her sheet music again but her phone vibrates yet again.

**Finn: Burt gave me the day off Im bored babe :(**

**Finn: I can help u. Can pretend 2 b the NYADA ppl. Id b super serious & stuff. **

Rachel smiles as his text, they both know if he comes over, she'll practice for an hour and then he'd somehow convince her, that her empty house has better uses. Rachel blushes at the thought, but then shakes her head, no she needs to stay focused, and she loves Finn, but he would not help her focus. Her phone vibrates again and when he looks down at her phone she laughs out loud, Finn sent her a picture of him with the caption '**I can totally pull off serious scary NYADA judge'.**

He's looking directly at his phone camera a frown on his face, his eye narrowed, and Rachel can't help but giggle at his antics. She quickly saves the picture, before she responds to him.

**Rachel: I have no doubt that you can, but I really need to focus on ONLY my songs. I love you. I'll talk to you later :)**

She's about to put her phone on her bed side table, but it vibrates again, she knows he's probably just returning the sentiment, but she can't stop herself from checking her phone anyway.

**Finn: love u 2**

**Finn: Hey! Wheres my pic?**

**Rachel: What pic?**

She bites her lip, cause she knows exactly what he's asking, but once they start exchanging pictures things _always_ get out of hand. She's more than guilty starting these, but she can't today.

**Finn: Raaaaach please? **

With that text there is another picture attached and this time its Finn pouting at the screen. Rachel giggles, perching herself on the edge of her bed, to look at the picture properly. She rolls her eyes but decides to placate him and sends him an old picture of her she has on her phone, and she has no doubt he probably has it on his phone as well.

**Finn: Cheat! **

**Finn: C'mon Rach fair is fair**

**Finn: I wont bug u at all after u send it.**

**Finn: Well I mean...not as much**

**Finn: Cant a guy just ask 4 a pic of his girl?**

Rachel laughs wholeheartedly as the messages continue to come, Finn is laying it on thick, but she knows he won't leave her alone till he gets a picture, and she moves to her dresser checking her hair, she's still in her pyjamas. Holding up the phone she smiles at the front camera and quickly sends a picture.

**Rachel: Happy? :P **

**Rachel: I will talk to you LATER.**

She places the phone on her dresser, but before she can take a step towards her bed, the phone vibrates again, and she curses herself for her lack of restrain, as she grabs the phone.

**Finn: Was ur dad a baker?**

Rachel frowns at the question, not expecting that kind of response, until her phones vibrates again, before she can reply

**Finn: cuz u got a nice set of buns babe ;)**

Rachel gasps and looks down at her top, the V neck isn't even that low, she rolls her eyes deciding to correct him just to annoy him.

**Rachel: *rolls eyes***

**Rachel: I thought the word 'buns' usually referred to a woman's buttocks, not their chest? :P **

**Rachel: And that was cheesy babe even for you**

**Finn: Well I was talking about ur ass**

**Finn: u were standing in front of ur mirror. Nice shorts babe ;)**

**Finn: but u kno u can send me a pic of ur boobs & I can tell u how awesome they r 2.**

Rachel snorts at his words, she knows what he's doing and she won't fall for it...well this time at least.

**Rachel: We both know you have many pictures like that on your phone, even though you told me you deleted them. Look at those.**

**Finn: I have no clue what u're talking about**

**Rachel: Sure you don't**

**Rachel: I really need to go Finn.**

**Finn: But**

**Finn: Wait**

**Rachel: Bye Finn.**

She puts the phone on top of Finn's sweater that's neatly folded on her dresser, and walks towards her bed pointedly ignoring the faint sound of her phone vibrating.

0oooo0

Rachel turns when she sees her phone light up for the fourth time in the last hour, she sighs pausing the music playing in the background, and grabbing her bottle of water. She could use with a little break and it's been a few hours since she's spoken to Finn. She opens the iMessage App and can't help but giggle as she reads his tweets from earlier this morning, when he realized she was ignoring him.

**[9:12 am]Finn: Babe?**

**[9:13 am]Finn: Okay I can see when I'm not wanted :(**

**[9:15 am]Finn: Don't worry about this audition. U'll kick its ass. U'r the breast girl out there ;)**

**[10:00 am]Finn: Me ****again. Just wanted to tell you I loved you.**

**[10: 15 am] Finn: If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand**

**[10: 22 am] Finn: If you were a booger I'd pick you first.**

**[10: 40 am] Finn: You're the breastfriend I ever had. ;)**

Rachel laughs wholeheartedly as she slides onto her bed, and leans a few of her pillows getting comfortable. Finn is like the king of cheesy lines, and they both know he's not that kind of guy to actually use those kinds of lines, it's probably why the texts make her smile so much.

**Rachel: Okay stop it. You dork. :P**

**Rachel: You have my undivided attention...for now.**

**Finn: I knew u couldn't resist :P**

**Finn: You're the breast fiancee ever.**

**Rachel: OMG stop with the boob jokes.**

**Finn: Never! Not tit the end of time.**

Rachel giggles whole heartedly at his texts, trying to figure out how to respond to that, without encouraging him more, not that it takes a lot anyway, when her phone lights up again.

**Finn: Know what else I'll do tit the end of time?**

**Finn: I'll love u tit the end of time :)**

**Rachel: Finn, did you just say you'll love my boobs till the end of time?**

**Finn: Baby I love ALL of you.**

**Finn: Tits the breast part!**

Rachel giggles despite herself, her cheeks flaming, she can't believe his silly, albeit childish puns can have such an effect on her. It probably because she knows how much he appreciates her body when they are together, and his numerous cheesy text are just a reminder to her. She looks at her phone to see she already has three messages from Finn at her lack of response.

**Finn: Rach?**

**Finn: Rachel?**

**Finn: Talk to me Rach. Don't leave me in the tits of despair!**

**Rachel: If you don't stop with the lame jokes and boob talk, I'm going back to practice. I would actually like to speak to my fiancée.**

**Finn: 1. My jokes r awesome 2. U were the one that keeps saying boobs, something you want to tell me babe? And 3. U could never do that, u love me too much :P**

**Rachel: Shut up, and you know how much I love you :P**

**Rachel: What have you been up too?**

**Finn: I...I can't say...you said not to talk about it.**

At his last text Rachel frowns, was he watching _porn_ while he talked to her? She should have known the over excessive use of the word, meant something along those lines.

**Finn: I was looking at those pictures I should have deleted, but never did.**

**Rachel: Finn! What if someone fines your phone?**

**Finn: Relax, thats why I have a passcode, and its only those two pictures that are...well...like porn...not that I'm calling you a porn star...I mean**

**Rachel: Stop. I know what you meant, but I really wish you would delete those two in particular. I'd think that you see the real thing enough, you don't need a picture.**

**Finn: Babe, any opportunity to look at your boobs is a good opportunity. But I'll delete them though, if it makes you that uncomfortable.**

Rachel's heart swells at his text, and she suddenly smiles wickedly to herself, an idea to show Finn just how much she appreciates him popping into her head. She quickly types out a message, telling him she'll be right back and then pulls her hair out of the pigtails she had it in, and fluffing it up more than it already is. She grabs the hem of her tank top and tugs it off swiftly, before propping herself on all her pillows. She bites her lips as she contemplates how she's going to do this. She then pulls all her hair in front of her, but frowns when she realizes it's not long enough to hide her effectively, but then she covers her left breast with her right hand and shifts so that only on side of her is seen. She sends a wink to her camera and quickly snaps a picture and sends it to Finn.

**Rachel: A little something to replace the pictures you deleted. Hope you like it ;)**

**Finn: WOW. Did you just take that? Does that mean you're like naked now? Fuck that's hot**

Rachel giggle wholeheartedly at his rambles, as she leans back against the pillows her entire body heating up, she never thought she'd be this girl, the one who spends time doing naughty stuff with her fiancée over her phone. She giggles again as she types back a witty response.

**Rachel: That's for me to know and you to find out ;)**

**Finn: Just tell me how! Facetime? Call? Can I come over now?**

**Finn: God Rach, you're so hot. **

Rachel blushes at his words, no matter how many times he's said that she'll never get over it, but at the same time she knows exactly where this conversation is going, and she much prefer to put her currently empty house to good use with her fiancée. She giggles mischievously and lies flat on her stomach, putting her hair in the front, so that it's just barely covering her breasts and she holds the phone high above her smiling up at the camera and quickly sends the picture to Finn.

**Rachel: There is something on my bed waiting for you ;)**

**Finn: Holy Shit! **

**Finn: On my way!**

**Finn: Tits about time!**

**Rachel: Finn I already invited you over, there is no need for that.**

**Finn: Okay. Calm your tits babe.**

**Rachel: Finn!**

* * *

****Cute little finchel one shot. Hope you like it :)

Reviews are love ;)


End file.
